Harmful insects can carry agents that cause disease. For example, mosquitoes can carry viruses that cause encephalitis. Ticks can carry bacteria that cause Lyme disease. Furthermore, insect bites, such as mosquito or flea bites, can be an annoyance. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a device that prevents insects from landing on a user of the device, thereby defending the user from suffering insect bites and insect landings. It is a further object of this invention to provide personal protection devices that repel insects, particularly mosquitoes.